Field Parchment
category:Fields of Valor Field Parchments are used to spawn Notorious Monsters (Fields of Valor Notorious Monsters) for Elite Training Regimes offered by Field Manuals in the Fields of Valor event. To undertake an elite training regime, you must buy the regime key item from a Field Manual using tabs. You can then trade Beastmen's Seals, gil, or certain pieces of equipment to a Field Parchment to spawn an NM. Your reward for defeating the NM depends on what you traded to the Field Parchment. Unlike normal training regimes, changing jobs does not cancel your elite training regime. :You may only initiate an elite training regime by trading to the parchment once per Earth day (after Japanese midnight). Elite Training Regimes : :Although you can purchase any chapter from any Field Manual, the Field Parchment in each zone requires a specific chapter (see below). The Battle :You have 30 minutes to defeat the NM, upon which the NM will disappear and you will lose the seals/gil/item traded. *If you are defeated during the battle, the NM will despawn after 3 minutes of being idle, accompanied by the text: "The monster fades before your eyes, a look of disappointment on its face" When the NM spawns, you will be placed under the Level Restriction and Confrontation status effects. *Only members of your party with these status effects may interact with the NM. *Buff do not wear upon entry. *TP is not lost upon entry. *Party members outside the confrontation area (roughly 20' from the Field Parchment) at the time of spawning will not be able to participate, nor will party members invited after the NM has spawned. *The NM can be spawned as part of an alliance, but only the party of the spawner can interact. Switching party members afterwards will not work. *You can receive no outside help under these status effects, nor can you interact with players or mobs other than the spawned NM. *Charmed or summoned pets will be lost, as will NPCs. **Can not use Signal Pearl nor a Tactics Pearl after you start the fight. *Party members who have not bought a training chapter may still participate in the battle. *If you leave the battlefield area and do not return within a short time frame, you will forfeit the fight; the battlefield will be canceled, your item will be lost, and you will not be able to repeat the event for that day. You will receive a notable warning in your chat log, and have approximately 10 seconds to get back inside the designated area. **Beware of employing a kiting strategy against these monsters, should you unintentionally leave the battlefield for too long, the battle will be forfeited. *The NM will not regenerate its HP in the event of a wipe. *Experience points will not be lost upon death while under the Confrontation effect. *Most FoVNMs will have an Enspell effect as well as random job traits and buffs, (Ex. Bard songs and shadows) *Pet jobs can summon pets after the fight starts, but BST in particular can not charm other mobs during the fight. *'Please take note that ANY Party Sync will be broken as soon as the battle starts.' Rewards When you defeat an NM, a blue treasure chest will spawn. The character who initiated the battle must open it to receive their reward. The chest will disappear after three minutes or when the battlefield time limit expires. The level restriction status will not wear off until after you open the chest and claim your reward. The rewards for defeating the spawned NM depend on what you traded to the Field Parchment: ;Beastmen's Seals :75 Experience Points for each seal traded. ;Gil :Twice the amount of gil traded. ;Equipment :1-4 Augments for the piece of equipment traded. :Each augment can consist of a single stat (STR+1, +1) or a set of numerically opposing stats (HP+10 MP-10, STR+1 DEX-1 AGI-1). :When stats overlap, numbers are added together: (INT+2 MND-1 CHR-1) (INT+2 MND-1 CHR-1) becomes (INT+4 MND-2 CHR-2), (STR+1 DEX-2 AGI-1) (STR-1 DEX-2 AGI+1) becomes (DEX-4). :The following equipment cannot be traded: Exclusive, Rare, Augmented, signed, stackable (arrows, bullets, Holy Ampullas, etc.), non-stackable ammo items such as Imperial Egg, Charged (Ecphoria Ring, High Breath Mantle, etc.), nation aketons, grips, possibly Garrison Equipment (so far tested with a Variable Ring but it could be the ~ stats that prevented the augment so further testing is needed) and items with no level requirement (e.g. fishing rods), and some items with hidden effects ie (Tredecim Scythe, Maneater, etc.). You will lose your item if you do not win the fight. Field Parchment Locations